User talk:Ifaigios
__NOWYSIWYG__ A friend's new account I have a real life friend who just started up a new account so i was wondering whether its possible to move his Town closer to myself and other friends? I'm sure i've read it some where. New template I have created a new template called . It should (if I created it correctly) link to the page of whatever page group (Template, Category, User, etc ...) you are on. -- I know we do not use this too much, but if you need it it is shorter than trying to remember and using the different ways to access the different talk pages. -- 18:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Italian Ikariam Wiki Hi! I would like to create a Ikariam Wiki in Italian (I didn't find any by searching the site so I suppose it hasn't been created yet). I'm new to wiki and don't know exactly how to create pages, templates and links...So I'm reading your MOS and the General Wiki Help Guide. I was wondering if you help me in this process...even with general suggestions... Thank you Minerva Titani Ikariam:Templates vs Category:Templates Should we merge Ikariam:Templates with Category:Templates leaving a redirect, so that the templates are on one page and they can see all the templates (in the lower section) ?? -- 22:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for doing it for me - I was going to do it - but I guess I missed your message saying you agree until you posted that you did it ( and for that I apologize ). -- 02:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Training Times I found how they make the times for the training times of the units. If i calculatet corectly,at any level,the time is reduced by 5%. Example: For the Spearmen. The first level is 5 minutes(or 300 seconds) 5% of 300=15 seconds. The second level is 5 minutes -15. The second level is 4 minutes and 45 seconds.(or 285 seconds) 5% of 285=14.25 seconds. The third level is 4 minutes and 45 seconds -14. The third level is 4 minutes and 31 seconds.(or 271 seconds) And so on... So if my formula is corect,we could calculate the times of the units for levels 41,42,43 and etc. of the baracks,whitout making a barack of that level.' 09:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC)' Vacation Good luck, be safe and mainly have FUN while on vacation. -- 10:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back! -- I finished the template as well as the list of flags section of the Category:Flag images and am working on the servers now Africa, North America, South America are all checked (for new servers that were added), changed over from the code to use . I am currently working on the Asia servers. -- 00:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Asia servers and the Oceania serversare all checked (for new servers that were added), changed over from the code to use . All that left is the European servers and all should be updated, unless they add new servers before I finish. -- 22:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) CT and TT sub-pages I personally did not want to have the Training Times / Construction Times on the unit / ship pages because we already have that information on the Barracks/Training Times and Shipyard/Construction Times pages - but Phasma ExMachina convinced me they should be on the individual pages as well so I made the TT (Training Times) and CT (Construction Times) sub-pages and will be using those sub-pages to on the Barracks/Training Times and Shipyard/Construction Times pages so that you change 1 page and ALL pages will change at same time. On the Add Image thing, I hope I did not come across harshly, as I sometimes do and do not mean to, but yeah that was the only reason I re-added that link, because there were times when I needed it and the MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox section would not be there (otherwise I would not re-add it because I hate duplications if they are not needed). -- 23:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC)